Talk:Super Jump
SJ50 — Some Super Jumps seem to not trigger a "failed jump" It might be good to note that on the PC you might be able to jump past or slightly miss the railroad, thus get destroyed before the message that you failed the jump appears. Or maybe that message is completely missing for the jump. I was missing this jump since I though I had done it properly. Alas not so. From the road drive straight towards this ramp, since the rails you are trying to land on are exactly below and in line with the ramp that is easy enough, seems you do not even need much speed to do so. — AEon 11:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) No Topic Sorry - that anonymous edit adding in the areas of the super jumps was me. I forgot I wasn't signed in! --IMAGinES 23:58, 6 February 2009 (UTC) After trying to crack the complete list after earning my Elite License, I will say that the Manhattan Custom is a really good choice, especially when you need to jump something tall (like Super Jump 36, when you have to leap the gas station) or cross a large gap with a short run-up (like SUper Jump 11, going from one parking garage roof to another). I still seem to be missing one jump somewhere in Palm Bay Heights, though. I'll take another crack at those ten; maybe I got an area wrong. --IMAGinES 00:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Still One Jump Shy Well, I went through all ten Palm Bay Heights jumps again this morning without crashing, yet the Discovery list still says there's one more super jump in Palm Bay Heights that I've not found. I've hit jumps 1 through 8, then 20 and 21 - do I have something wrong somewhere? --IMAGinES 02:13, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Ah-ha. Apparently it wasn't registering Jump 8 for some odd reason. I was freeburning online this morning and took it for the fun of it - and the game suddenly told me I'd completed all the Jumps and gave me 20 Gamerscore for the Flying High achievement. 4,000 Gamerscore total! Sweet! Next: That pesky handful of outstanding billboards and smash gates... --IMAGinES 02:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations! I just uploaded pictures of every super jump. They are . Since you just finished the super jumps, could you match the correct pictures with the description on the grid on the Super Jump page? Any would be helpful. Thanks, Just an anon checking in to say that this guide was incredibly helpful. Thanks! 20:44, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Glad to hear it. Did all of the pictures match the instructions? ::I used the guide before the pictures were in place; however, I have a friend who used the picture-laden guide, and he had no trouble finding all the jumps. 23:53, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Great Guide I agree this guide has been extremely helpful - I plan to try some more, but I am having a hard time locating three of the jumps: * SJ08 - I couldn't find this but I was going off a printout of the guide - I'll look for the Comp USA and HR Coupe Billboards. SJ07 jumps over Paradise Ave. and apparently I did SJ08 at some point b/c the game said I did all the Palm Bay Heights jumps - mainly I am asking so if I make a map showing all the jumps, I will know where to put this one. * SJ11-12 - I found the parking garage off of 4th Street, just West of Angus Wharf, and there appear to be bars across the entrance to the parking garage. I was able to enter the other garages, but it was about 8:00P.M. in the game. Does that matter or is there a different entrance I should be looking for? * SJ34 - I couldn't find this one - I did notice some flashers high up the mountain on the right as I come up S. Mountain from the South, so I think that's where the jump is. The description says the following: :Head straight over the intersection of Schembri Way and Lucas Pass. Follow Schembri Way all the way up the hill to where it meets North Mountain Road. Just before the intersection there is a dirt track with bears right and goes through a tunnel. Follow this up the hill a short way and then turn round to face a ramp in front of a Billboard. Use this ramp to gain access to the raised path and follow it to make two further jumps before leaping off of superjump #34 through the hole in the mountainside. Jump off the end of the dirt track and turn around to face north for superjump #35. I am assuming the dirt track leading through the tunnel is the pipeline shortcut that leads to Uphill drive. There is a ramp in front of a billboard further up N. Mountain, but since jump 35 is before you get to Uphill, I suspect that is not what I am looking for. How far up the hill is "a short way", and which way do I turn to face the Billboard? Thanks in advance!!!Tiger-Heli 18:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : I found the complete map on Evild70's page, and it might have what I need - thanks!!!Tiger-Heli 19:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, Baba - I typed an earlier reply, but think I forgot to click SAVE. From the map and the guide, SJ8 is further down 7th than the Paradise intersection. I'll look again. Correct on the garage - the guide isn't quite wrong, but it says "Look for the Parking Garage signs just right of the intersection with Angus Wharf and head to the top of the garage for superjump #11. Take the middle ramp onto the top of the the west garage to complete this jump and get ready for #12." There are green parking garage signs on the right on Andersen just before the intersection with Angus that you can't enter and probably yellow ones across the street where you are supposed to. For SJ34 - I guess this is the billboard to the left of the covered bridge as you approach Northbound on S. Mountain - I've gone through it NB many times en route to the Wind farm, but not SB. Thanks again!!!Tiger-Heli 22:21, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I'm now the proud owner of the Carbon X12 (which handles as badly or worse than the non-Carbon one - hardly worth it, but it was fun completing all the jumps and the guide was a great help. I updated all the parts that confused me, as well as a few typo's. Thanks to all!!!Tiger-Heli 17:04, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::To me it was 100% worth it, but I guess it all depends on your driving style. :::The Carbon X12 is one of the best handling cars in the game. You can take those downhill mountain roads going 210MPH+ & lose little to no speed around the corners. If you're good at controlling the car you won't hit the walls. Also the Carbon X12 handles better then the other two. Less grippy. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 12:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Spins out whenever I try to turn with it, but keep in mind I spent an hour or two going through the last set of jumps, and then checked it out from the Junkyard, and then spent another couple hours trying to go back through the jumps to look for edits to the page, so it wasn't the right car for what I was doing and I was tired ...Tiger-Heli 13:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) the big jumps there are jumps then there are SUPER JUMPS